


In Studio

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Beach Nap, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hiatus, M/M, Recording Studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: Sometimes, Tyler just needs someone to pull him from the rut in his mind. Thankfully Josh is always there.





	In Studio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDyingSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingSun/gifts).



> a quick fic for a very special friend, some words to help me get back in the writing flow

It wasn’t the first time Josh woke up with his body falling off the leather sofa as if it were a waterslide. The warmth, late hour, and dim lighting of the control room, picked to set the perfect ambiance for “creativity” made it all too easy for his eyes to slip shut.

He didn’t know how long he dozed for, only remembering how much he was struggling to pay attention to what Tyler had been playing on loop. Josh wasn’t aware when he lost the battle to his exhausted brain’s surrender, but at this point he was getting used to it.

They’d been pulling late nights every night for a week... or maybe it was two. They were on a roll, the new album was really coming together, so sleep would only kill their momentum. The two of them were having so much fun, even though it felt like they had gotten hit by a truck (mentally and a bit physically) every time they gave into their own needs and crawled into real bed.

Everything was flowing smoothly for the most part, only a few hiccups along the way as a snag-- something not sounding exactly like they intended, the wrong notes--halted their progress. 

As Josh stretched, still half on the floor, he read Tyler’s posture and could tell they had just hit a bump.

Both of Tyler’s hands were in his hair, and were pulling-- not the absent minded twirling or playing-- but desperate tugging. Hunched over the equipment, mumbling to himself indecipherable, but the tone of desperation was evident.

Josh didn’t have to ask anymore, he knew enough to skip the exploratory steps and go to action. His hand upon Tyler’s back grounded and sensed the slightest relaxation of tense and sore muscles.

“C’mon. Time to get up.” Josh’s voice was soft, and Tyler said nothing. He had no fight left in him to beg to stay struggling with that verse.

Everyone else had left the studio, and Josh made sure to lock the door behind them. They’d be back in a matter of hours, but first they needed to care for themselves a little more. 

They didn’t stop at the car, instead padded silently to the biggest perk of the studio. It was only a few short blocks to the beach, and they’d ended up there nearly as often as they went back to the apartment. Shoes shucked and hidden away by the entrance, the two bandmates let the sand run through their toes, and the white noise of surf wash out the song that was just not working right Josh’s hand had moved from Tyler’s back to hold tight to prevent the fingers from pulling again. 

“Right here.” Josh said, finding a safe swell of dry sand-- the blown apart remnants of some child’s sandcastle from the day.

Together they sat, Tyler falling limply against Josh’s side. Josh held him close and felt every rise and fall of his breath as the singer fought-- fought exhaustion, fought tears-- Josh wasn’t sure, but he would be there to comfort nonetheless.

“The album is awesome. I’m so excited by the ideas we’ve come up with. The fans are gonna love it.” Josh reassured, and Tyler’s breaths shook a little. He was held even tighter.

“It’s okay to rest. It’s okay to sleep. Take your time. I’ll be here.” Josh promised, and after long enough, Tyler listened. 

Josh sat and Tyler slept right there on the beach, the moonlight dancing across the waves, and sinking through their skin to rejuvenate the blood in their veins and the thoughts in their heads.The new album was growing, and like anything young, time and rest were necessary for develop into something beautiful, something to be proud of.

Regardless of what anyone else said, Josh would always be proud of Tyler, and he’d find that Tyler would say the same. And that’s why everything about that night on the beach was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> teeentyonepilots on tumblr.
> 
> i hope they've been recording.... i'm thirsty for new material


End file.
